


Taking Responsibility

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree, community: oz wishing well, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Please, Sir, May I Have Another Drabble Tree? at oz_wishing_well, prompt: ignore the searing pain when you exhale</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> written for Please, Sir, May I Have Another Drabble Tree? at oz_wishing_well, prompt: ignore the searing pain when you exhale

Now _there’s_ the rub.

You can spout anger about the con, the betrayal of his every word and action. You can place the blame squarely on his shoulders with ease, an instinctive transfer of any and all responsibility to the perpetrator, the thief of hearts.

But you can’t **ignore the searing pain when you exhale**. The Grimm tale of broken bones and bruised skin, the fractured ego and wounded pride that say you fell because you _wanted_ to. You believed in him of your own free will. This is the story _you_ helped write. The ending is up to you.  
 

  
 

  



End file.
